


Nerd Wars

by sophiemalkyn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pokemon References, Portuguese, Ragnarok Online references, Ray e Ben são mais ou menos da mesma idade, nerd au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiemalkyn/pseuds/sophiemalkyn
Summary: Rey é uma gamer viciada em pokemon e Ragnarok Online! Dentro do mundo de Ragnarok seu clã, Rebel Scum, tem problemas enfrentando o clã First Order, e o player Kylo Ren insiste em denunciar Rey por uso de Bot, mesmo sem razão. Enquanto isso Rey conhece dentro da Liga Pokemon de sua cidade Ben Solo, um dos poucos treinadores que já conseguiram ser um rival a altura para ela, ganhando sua admiração e fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido. Quanto tempo até Rey descobrir que Kylo Ren e Ben Solo são a mesma pessoa? A rivalidade no jogo será suficiente para impedir que o smut role solto na fanfic? Essas, e outras respostas, hoje a noite, no Globo Repórter.





	1. Eu posso dormir quando eu morrer!

Mais uma noite em claro, e Rey talvez entrasse para o Guinness Book! As latas de energético e os sacos vazios de batata e outras junk foods se espalhavam pelo chão do quarto, em volta da lata de lixo já pela boca. "Eu posso dormir quando eu morrer!" ela dizia para si mesma, enquanto um objetivo claro a deixava acordada: dropar um set raro de defesa alta para tipo humanoide, que seria usado durante a Guerra do Império! Madrugada a dentro no chat de voz do Discord, a maioria seus companheiros de clã já havia ido dormir, mas Poe e Finn nunca a deixavam na mão! Rey estava logada com sua warlock, Poe tancava com seu Royal Guard, e Finn Dava suporte de Arch Bishop! 

 - Rey, eu preciso acordar daqui a 3 horas, e eu ainda nem dormi! - Finn se lamentava!

 - Finn, você é fraco! Te falta ódio! Mas eu não posso esperar que um AB tenha a minha sede de sangue, não é verdade?

 - Rey, se você tivesse toda essa sede de sangue, você faria um assassino! - Poe acrescentou!

 - Poe, eu não vou discutir preferência de char a essa hora da manhã! É tipo discutir build! Isso não leva a nada! - Rey cortou Poe antes de outra discussão infinta.

 - Sabe outra coisa que não leva a nada? Jogar Ragnarok! - Finn disse no meio de um bocejo.

 - Finn, se você quer ir dormir, vai! Mas depois, quando você morrer em um hit kill, não vem chorar que não tem equipamento!

 - Rey, eu sei que você está com raiva deles, mas a gente já passou a noite toda matando MVP! Eu não acho que essa merda vai dropar hoje! - Finn falava com uma voz que variava entre tristeza e cansaço.

Rey soltou um suspiro profundo quando pensou em quem eram _eles_. A First Order era a escória! Na verdade, tecnicamente o clã de Rey era a escória, já que o nome do clã era Rebel Scum, mas esse nome fora escolhido antes de ela saber o quanto ela precisaria de adjetivos pejorativos para denominar o clã rival! Não bastando dar uma surra durante a guerra, eles ainda tinham que ser arrogantes e vir tripudiar no fórum depois do fim da partida! Infelizmente o fórum era muito mais flexível para comportamentos inadequados do que ela gostaria! O ban de 3 dias não adiantava de nada, e na outra semana lá estavam eles falando as maiores baixarias para os clãs que haviam perdido a guerra. O líder do Clã ainda tinha alguma compostura, mas o problema de Rey com ele era outro! O cretino tivera a audácia de denunciar ela por uso de bot! Não que ela usasse bot, mas como explicar pro GM que você ficou sim 48h acordada upando no mesmo mapa? Rey ficou 2 semanas com a conta suspensa, e só a lembrança do nome do digníssimo filho de uma chocadeira já deixava ela espumando de raiva! Kylo Ren estava em sua lista negra, e era sempre seu primeiro alvo assim que avistado pelos mapas do castelo.

O ódio da lembrança encheu os olhos de Rey de sangue, e sua boca de palavrões! Um marinheiro bêbado ficaria envergonhado de ouvi-la jogando! Entre gritos e maldições, o teclado de Rey podia ser ouvido pelo microfone, e Poe e Finn imaginavam com qual frequência ela era obrigada a repor o equipamento. Mas por fim, depois de uma árdua batalha, o drop jogado no chão tirou de Rey por um instante a raiva, e gritos de felicidade tomaram seu lugar. Mas os palavrões sempre se mantinham!

Depois de mais uma noite dedicada ao Ragnarok, Rey finalmente foi dormir. Ela precisava estar descansada para se dedicar ao seu outro vicio na tarde seguinte. O fim de semana tinha começado na quinta, e as poucas horas de sono dentre as últimas 72 precisavam ser compensadas antes que Rey pudesse se sentir apta a sair de sua quitinete. Intercalando jogo e projetos, Rey tinha uma vida bem pouco regrada, mas ela tentava estar um mínimo apresentável nas ocasiões em que alguém fosse de fato ver sua aparência. Não que isso fosse necessário, já que a maioria dos lugares que ela frequentava tinha apenas amigos e pessoas com as quais ela já tinha intimidade suficiente para falar de boca cheia e arrotar na frente, mas era um hábito que ela gostava de manter pelo simples fato de que exigia que ela cuidasse de si em algum momento.

No dia seguinte, lá pelo meio-dia, Rey acordou num pulo. O despertador não havia tocado (ou ela o havia desligado enquanto dormia, o que era a opção mais provável), e agora ela estava correndo de um lado para o outro, socando o 3DS e a nécessair de maquiagem em sua bolsa, enquanto se enfiava no primeiro vestido limpo que ela encontrou pelo caminho. A próxima refeição decente dela teria que esperar mais um pouco, e a maquiagem seria feita no caminho. Em poucos minutos Rey estava correndo pelas ruas de seu bairro, Jakku, em direção ao metrô. Ela teria que ir até o lado rico da cidade, e Naboo estava a pelo menos 1h de distância de sua casa, se o metrô não demorasse. Infelizmente ser nerd era um hobby de ricos, com eventos realizados na mesma região em que a maioria dos participantes viviam, e Rey não tinha exatamente uma conta bancária de dar inveja. A grana era curta, mas sempre sobrava um pouco, o que geralmente era gasto com jogos, mangás ou alguma action figure.

Os pais de Rey haviam falecido, e desde nova ela teve que aprender a se virar. O gosto por computadores e o universo nerd fez com que ela logo entrasse na área de web design, e os freelas sempre quebraram o galho quando ela ainda era muito nova para ser contratada. No começo ela usava o PC de uma lanhouse para trabalhar, mas assim que o dinheiro permitiu, sua primeira aquisição foi um laptop. Agora com 19, ela tinha um contrato de prestação de serviço para uma agência de publicidade e um computador de mesa com uma placa de vídeo e um processador mais robustos, que quase faziam ela esquecer que um dia ela teve que esperar uma tela de loading do Photoshop para aplicação de um filtro.

Chegando em seu destino 15 minutos atrasada, ela encontrou seus amigos já sentados em pares, com os olhos fixos nas pequenas telas. Quem olhasse para aquelas pessoas sentadas, compenetradas em seus dispositivos portáteis, não imaginaria que épicas batalhas estavam sendo travadas, sangue sagrado sendo derramado, em uma luta sem fim pela honra e pela glória no mundo Pokémon! Rey teria que esperar até a próxima rodada, pois estavam em número ímpar, então se dirigiu até a cafeteria do prédio pra conseguir algo para comer. Os salgados haviam acabado, mas uma maquina de snaks ao lado seria sua salvação. Não fosse por a maquina ter ficado com o saco de batatinhas preso no gancho que o segurava. Rey pediu ajuda para o funcionário da cafeteria, mas com muita má vontade ela apenas recebeu a resposta de que ele não poderia fazer nada. Por um momento Rey quis chorar, e as moedas restantes na carteira não dariam para mais um lanche, a não ser que ela quisesse voltar a pé para casa. Foi quando um ser soturno de 1,90m se ergueu de sua poltrona, chegou perto da máquina, e com uma ombrada quase destruiu o aparelho. Rey olhava assombrada enquanto ele sorria:

 - Acho que agora você tem mais do que uma batata...

Rey olhou para a máquina, e vários itens haviam caído junto com sua batata. O funcionário o fuzilou com os olhos, mas a torre de homem que se erguia em tons de preto e cinza não se deixou intimidar:

 - Da próxima vez você pode fazer o seu serviço e não deixar as pessoas passarem fome só porque você está com preguiça de abrir a máquina!

Rey estava vermelha, sem saber se agradecia ou se pedia desculpas. Por fim, depois de olhar para toda a comida que tinha conseguido de graça, resolveu pela primeira opção:

 - Muito obrigada! Eu realmente ia passar fome! - ela se abaixou para pegar os itens da gaveta.

 - Disponha! - O rapaz disse antes de se virar para pegar sua mochila. Rey não queria que a conversa acabasse, então tentou puxar assunto.

 - Espero que você não tenha machucado o ombro.

 - Relaxa, eu não ia me machucar com algo tão leve! - Ele sorriu enquanto Rey o olhava com espanto, pensando no que ele consideraria algo pesado.

 - Bom, você quer um dos snaks?

 - Não preocupa, eu já comi! Vou voltar pra sala agora, as partidas já devem estar acabando.

 - Partidas? Você veio jogar o que?

 - Pokémon, mas cheguei por último e estávamos em número ímpar... Tive que esperar.

 - Bom, não mais! - Rey disse estendendo a mão para um cumprimento. - Eu sou a Rey!

 - Rey?! Os rapazes estavam falando de você! Falaram que era uma batalha que valeria a pena! Eu sou o Ben, prazer! - Ele disse enquanto estendia a mão para corresponder ao cumprimento. Quando suas mãos se tocaram, Rey sentiu um arrepio correndo por seu corpo, que a fez saltar de leve, e por um instante ela simplesmente ficou paralisada, olhando naqueles olhos castanho-claros e tentando entender como a mão de alguém podia ser tão macia e firme ao mesmo tempo. Ele provavelmente havia ficado constrangido, porque suas bochechas de repente coraram, e ele por um instante também ficou paralisado olhando de volta. Ao vê-lo corar, Rey quebrou o contato e limpou a garganta.

 - Bom, vamos então! - Ela tentou disfarçar. Ele concordou com a cabeça e eles seguiram em silêncio até a sala reservada pela Liga para sediar os jogos do dia.

Ele era bom demais pra ser verdade! Ele era lindo, e surgiu como um paladino para salvar o dia, além de ter um sorriso que a fazia lembrar de um senpai de shoujo açucarado. Os cabelos negros em ondas realmente pareciam desenhados, e o corpo longuilíneo subia como um arranha-céu até ser aparado pelos ombros largos, formando um corpo anatomicamente proporcional e gracioso, sob todas as perspectivas das técnicas de desenho. Tentando entender o por quê do rapaz ter causado tanta comoção em seus hormônios, Rey tentou se lembrar qual era a última vez que havia feito sexo, e pra sua surpresa, já faziam 2 meses desde que ela e Poe haviam se conhecido no encontro do clã numa noite de fim de semana e acabado em um motel barato pelo centro da cidade. Talvez ela devesse ligar para Poe novamente. Ou talvez ela devesse arranjar o telefone do rapaz que agora ligava seu 3DS para iniciar finalmente o dia de jogatina. Rey pensou então numa realidade alternativa onde as duas opções eram possíveis ao mesmo tempo, rindo sozinha e pensando que ela devia estar assistindo hentais demais.


	2. Não haverá perdão para os fracos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> No amor e na guerra vale tudo? No amor Ben não sabe, mas na guerra, seu desejo ardente de banhar-se no sangue nos seus inimigos o faz um adversário implacável. Na vida real, por outro lado, ele é mais benevolente e doce do que gostaria de admitir, e Rey certamente desperta o que há de melhor nele.

Ben observava toda a ação na cafeteria, enquanto aquela garota tentava arranjar algo para comer sem sucesso. Por um instante ele realmente pensou em não fazer nada, abaixar a cabeça e continuar jogando em seu celular, mas então ele olhou novamente para ela: os cabelos castanhos eram ondas que acabavam em doces anéis em suas pontas, e seus olhos eram como um mar de âmbar, no qual por um breve momento ele se sentiu naufragar. Mas não era só o rosto que a fazia algo de outro mundo: tudo nela tinha um ar de pêssego, como se cada pedaço dela tivesse sido feito para morder. Tudo nela era tão harmonioso, e o balanço de seu corpo a cada passo era como um pêndulo de hipnose. Por um instante ele imaginou se ela não seria uma bruxa a lançar algum feitiço, e rapidamente sua mente a vestiu com roupas de um cosplay de gosto bastante duvidoso, com um cajado em mãos... "Uma donzela em apuros é uma donzela em apuros, afinal!" ele disse a si mesmo antes de se levantar e acertar a máquina de snaks com o ombro. A força definitivamente foi maior do que ele tinha medido, e por um instante ele viu nos olhos da garota um misto de susto e perplexidade.

 - Acho que agora você tem mais do que uma batata... - Ele tentou quebrar o gelo. O funcionário da cafeteria tinha um misto de ódio e medo em seu olhar, olhando Ben no fundo dos olhos. Perdendo a paciência com toda a situação, e frustrado por sentir ter estragado tudo, ele disse sem rodeios:

 - Da próxima vez você pode fazer o seu serviço e não deixar as pessoas passarem fome só porque você está com preguiça de abrir a máquina!

Ben estava se preparando para ir até a o balcão e falar umas verdades para o atendente quando a garota finalmente respondeu:

 - Muito obrigada! Eu realmente ia passar fome!

 - Disponha! - Ele respondeu num reflexo, indo em direção a sua bolsa para sair da cafeteria. Era melhor ir embora antes que ele arranjasse mais confusão.

 - Espero que você não tenha machucado o ombro. - A garota disse com um ar de preocupação. 

 - Relaxa, eu não ia me machucar com algo tão leve! - Ele disse pensando no quão mais pesado era seu treino no judô, e imaginando se ele tinha perdido tanto assim a noção do uso da força.

Ela gentilmente ofereceu snaks, mas ele tinha acabado de comer, e, por mais linda que ela fosse, ele precisava voltar para a sala antes que a próxima rodada de batalhas fosse organizada. Foi com muita surpresa que ele descobriu ser Rey uma das participantes que haviam sido mencionadas pelo grupo, e então, correspondendo a sua mão estendida, Ben estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la. Era um gesto simples, mas quando ele a segurou, era como se o universo ao seu redor tivesse sido sugado por um buraco negro, junto com todos os seus pensamentos. Sua mão era quente e macia, e era tão pequena que se perdia dentro da dele, tão frágil e suave que por um momento ele temeu quebrá-la. Depois de alguns segundos ela puxou sua mão de volta, e ele tinha a certeza de que agora ele havia estragado tudo, mas por alguma razão ela continuava sendo extremamente cordial. Ainda assim Ben não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto ele se atrapalhava perto de garotas mesmo já não sendo exatamente um adolescente, e o quanto isso fazia dele um nerd clássico e sem salvação. Habilidades sociais nunca haviam sido seu ponto forte, mas quando ele se interessava por uma garota, as chances dele estragar tudo cresciam exponencialmente. Com isso em mente, ele resolveu ficar calado e rezar para que ela não o odiasse. A ansiedade simplesmente o consumia quando, olhando dentro de seus olhos, ela disse:

 - Pronto para levar uma surra?

Ele abriu um sorriso enquanto levantava uma das sobrancelhas:

 - Você quis dizer "pronto para dar uma surra", não?!

 - Veremos. - Ela disse enquanto ligava seu portátil.

A batalha então começou, e aos poucos o sorriso de Ben deu lugar a uma expressão de incredulidade. Ela era boa! Ela era muito boa! O placar estava acirrado, e por fim apenas um pokemon restada de cada lado. Espeon do lado de Rey, e Umbreon do lado de Ben. Seria uma vitória afinal! Ben olhou por cima de seu 3DS, e o olhar de preocupação de Rey era visível: ela sabia de sua desvantagem! Ele não resistiria em provocá-la:

 - Ainda dá tempo de desistir, coração.

 - O jogo só acaba quando termina! - disse ela, trocando sua expressão de preocupação pela de raiva.

Por um instante Ben temeu por si mesmo, mas a vitória era quase garantida. Quase. Umbreon usou Dark Pulse, mas Espeon evitou o ataque. Quais eram as chances?!!! Ben já estava com os olhos inflamados de raiva quando, no turno de Rey, Espeon usou Dazzling Gleam, e novamente o destino estava ao favor dela: um ataque crítico aumentou ainda mais o dano do golpe que já era super efetivo, e Ben viu a barra de HP de seu Umbreon descer rapidamente sem que nada pudesse ser feito. Ele havia perdido. Um grito gutural encheu a sala, chamando a atenção de todos, enquanto Rey se levantava para fazer sua pose da vitória. Ben queria destruir tudo em seu caminho até que seus olhos cruzaram com o de Rey, e então algo em seu coração se acalmou, enquanto em sua mente a frase "tudo bem perder para ela" substituía a vontade de arremessar o 3DS na parede. Ela parecia tão linda saltando e fazendo V com os dedos. De toda forma ele tinha todas as outras pessoas da sala para descontar sua raiva nas próximas rodadas, uma derrota não era tudo isso. 

Depois de uma tarde de carnificina e impiedade, Ben já estava mais tranquilo sobre a primeira partida, mas não era algo exatamente simples deixar de pensar em Rey. Ela parecia tão divertida, tão determinada, tão... tão... Ben já não sabia o que pensar além de que ele precisava conhecer ela melhor. Ele estava determinado a pedir o número dela, mas antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade, ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era Rey.

 - Hey, me passa seu número?

Ben não conseguiu esconder a surpresa, então ela continuou:

 - Nós temos um grupo de Whatsapp, onde nós organizamos encontros. Esse evento foi aberto, mas geralmente a gente só se reuni na casa de alguém, então só dá pra ficar sabendo se você estiver no grupo.

 - Ah! Sim, claro! - Ele disse pegando o celular da mão de Rey para digitar o número. Quando suas mãos se encostaram, Ben sentiu novamente a sensação de que a terra faltava em seus pés. Merda, o que havia de errado com ele?! Ele digitou rapidamente o número no celular de Rey, sentindo o rosto queimando, enquanto sentia os olhos dela o observando.

 - Pronto. Agora você pode me por no grupo - ele tentou disfarçar - só cuidado para não me mandar nudes por engano! - Merda, algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com ele! Como era possível ele conseguir escolher sempre a pior coisa pra falar?! Ele já estava esperando um "você é doente!" quando uma risada franca brotou dos lábios de Rey.

 - Vou me esforçar, mas não prometo nada! - ela olhava para ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Por um momento Ben quis se beliscar para ter certeza de que ele não estava sonhando. Da mesma forma que chegou, a garota foi embora, enquanto ele olhava sem entender exatamente em que mundo ele estava. Ela era uma força da natureza. Ela era algo a mais. Ela era algo que definitivamente ele queria ter!

Voltando para casa, Ben estava tão perdido em pensamentos que quando viu, a estação Aldeeran já estava a três estações atrás. Ao chegar em casa, uma ducha fria ajudou a recuperar o foco, mas assim que seu celular vibrou, a euforia o tomou novamente. Infelizmente não era sua donzela em apuros, mas Armitage perguntando que horas ele iria logar. A Guerra do Império era naquela noite, e ele não poderia deixar de comparecer. Em alguns minutos ele já estava em seu computador, organizando a Kafra e o inventário. Ao entrar no Discord todos já o aguardavam, e Kylo Ren ressurgia, pronto para mais uma blood season.

O castelo de Prontera era o campo de batalha. Clãs aliados e inimigos se reuniam na porta, aguardando o horário do início da guerra. Seus companheiros de clã já haviam começado o festival de provocações quando Ben interveio:

 - Se alguém tomar ban antes ou durante a guerra, vai levar expel também! Eu não estou brincando! - Ben não gostava de indisciplina, principalmente em momentos cruciais como aquele.

A defesa do castelo foi sofrida, e o clã Rebel Scum novamente se mostrava um problema. Eles eram bons! Mas essas palavras nunca sairiam da boca de Ben. Salvos pelo gongo, quando o clã rival já estava batendo na pedra do emperium, a First Order garantia seu domínio por mais uma semana. Era o suficiente por enquanto. Eles teriam toda a semana para trabalhar na defesa do castelo antes da próxima guerra, e agora tudo que restava fazer era deixar seus trolls se alimentarem no fórum enquanto ele ia dormir pensando em sua nova obsessão. Ele olhou seu celular, mas não havia mensagens.


End file.
